The Curse of Mirror
by NialCoffee
Summary: Pewaris tahta tidak harus memiliki teman. Tapi begitukah? Meskipun ia muncul dari balik kaca?
1. Chapter 1

**-Mitsunari POV-**

 **Perang.**

Apa yang kalian pikirkan saat kata itu terucap?

Kemenangan? Kekalahan? Perebutan wilayah? Dendam? Dan yang lainnya.

Tapi pernahkah kalian mengatakan satu hal yang berkaitan dengan kesendirian?

Ya, sendirian diwarnai ketakutan. Seraya memandang cemas pada langit yang berganti. Bertanya pada awan putih yang merangkak tentang siapa yang menang dan siapa yang kalah. Aku tak tahu, makanya aku bertanya dari balik jeruji besi dalam menara tegak yang mengisolasi diriku dari perang.

Ayahku seorang pemimpin klan Toyotomi. Bersama pasukan kokohnya ia bilang padaku ingin menaklukan Joeson. Karena takut aku diculik pihak musuh saat istana kosong, ia menjagaku di dalam hutan kematian tepatnya dalam menara yang sudah kukatakan tadi.

Walau dia menyediakan pakaian dan makanan, atau para penjaga berkemampuan khusus di kaki menara, namun tetap saja tanpa teman hidupku terasa hambar.

Aku bahkan tak tahu makna teman yang sebenarnya. Hanbei-sama (orang mengenalnya sebagai penasihat ayah) mengatakan, teman adalah orang yang bisa mengerti diriku apapun kondisiku. Dia juga bilang teman akan selalu ada menemani diriku dalam kesendirian. Akantetapi, selama delapan tahun aku hidup di dunia ini, aku belum pernah mendapatkannya.

Ayahku bilang aku adalah penerusnya, jadi memiliki teman adalah hal yang mustahil. Semua orang harus tunduk padaku, tak peduli seberapa tinggi derajatnya di kerajaan ayah. Dengan hak spesial itulah ayah melarangku mendekati siapapun selain dirinya dan orang-orang kepercayaan istana.

Sudah hampir satu bulan sejak aku menandai bukuku menghitung matahari terbit sejak aku ada di menara ini. Namun kepastian akan kepulangan ayahku tak kunjung aku dengar.

Haaah, sungguh hidup yang membosankan 'bukan? Aku berharap, ayah cepat kembali menaklukan Joeson. Dan suatu hari pemikiran pria itu bisa tergoyah dengan definisi teman untukku.

 **-o0o-**

The Curse of Mirror

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Disclaimer:** SenBasa **punya** Capcom

 **Cerita ini** punya **Nial**

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, typo(s), **Bad** **EYD** **–Oh** **YEAH!-** , GaJe, _**de-el-el**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **NialCoffee presents, enjoy please…**_

 **-o0o-**

"Hai, Mitsunari? Wajahmu pucat sekali!" ujarku, menyapa bayanganku di dalam cermin.

Aku tertawa pelan. Kurasakan otakku hampir miring saat ini. Penyebabnya tak lain karena hari ini tepat dua bulan ayahku pergi bersama pasukannya. Namun sekali lagi aku harus nyatakan belum ada kabar apapun darinya.

Memangsih, dari awal ia pergi ke Joeson aku sudah membuat perjanjian dengannya untuk memberitahuku usai penaklukan daerah itu.

Tak jarang pikiranku kacau akan kepastian ayah. Hal buruk tentang kematian ayah dan pasukannya terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku.

Takut, aku takut jika kabar yang kudapati malah kematian ayah. Dia orang tuaku satu-satunya. Dan jika dia mati, aku akan sendirian selamanya. Tanpa teman, tanpa orang tua. Aku cukup kehilangan ibu, tidak ayah atau Hanbei-sama yang terkadang menjadi pengganti ibuku.

"Hei, kau!"

 _Deg!_ tiba-tiba jantungku bergemuruh mendengar suara seseorang. Dan itu bukan aku. Seharusnya aku sendirian di sini! Lagipula mana bisa orang itu melalui para penjaga di kaki menara!

"Mungkin hanya halusinasiku," pikirku cepat.

Ku tatap pantulan diriku dalam cermin. Perlahan kuusap debu yang mengkusam bingkai cermin dengan telapak tanganku.

Kemudian aku kembali berjalan menjauhi cermin yang terlihat usang itu. Ku tukar pandanganku pada langit yang ditinggal mentari dari balik salah satu jendela jeruji.

Haaah, ku hela panjang napasku sejusrunya.

Malam datang lagi, waktunya mencoret tanggal di buku catatanku.

"Terima kasih sudah membersihkan wadahku!"

 _Deg!_ lagi-lagi jantungku bergemuruh.

 _Siapa di sana?_

Namun yang ku lihat malah kenihilan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, tapi pikiranku seakan menipu perasaan ganjilku.

Oh, Kami-sama! apa aku sudah benar-benar terkena sakit jiwa sekarang?

"Hey, kamu sendirian 'ya?" suara itu terdengar lagi dari balik cermin.

Baiklah, ku akui sekarang aku benar-benar sakit jiwa. Nyatanya tidak ada siapa-siapa dan pastilah ini hanya khayalanku. Ayolah, aku sudah dua bulan ada di menara ini, dan belum ada satu pun roh penasaran yang berani mengusikku.

Ku tatap lekat-lekat cermin usang itu. Seraya menggenggam sebuah katana yang dititipkan padaku untuk menjaga keselamatanku.

Hening, akhirnya aku menyerah mencari tahu. Aku lelah, aku butuh istirahat sekarang.

"Aku kan hanya bilang terima kasih!" suara itu lagi.

Ku tolehkan kepalaku pada cermin tua itu sekali lagi. Dan ternyata…

"Hantu," satu kemungkinan yang amat nyata.

 **-o0o-**

"Begitulah,"

Aku terhenyak menyaksikan seorang anak laki-laki sepantaranku bercerita panjang mengenai dirinya bisa ada di dalam cermin.

"Jadi zaman Nara sudah lama berakhir," ucapnya, sembari memasang wajah berpikir.

Tadi ia bercerita, dirinya adalah putra seorang kaisar zaman Nara yang dikutuk oleh pihak lawan. Dirinya sebenarnya sudah lama mati, namun rohnya sengaja diperangkap dalam cermin dengan tujuan memanas-manasi lawan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

Ku tatap wajahnya yang gembul, surai anak ini berwarna coklat gelap, matanya terlihat meneduhukan, enak untuk ditatap berlama-lama.

"Mitsunari, aku dari pihak Toyotomi, Kaisar penguasa zaman Sengoku," jawabku, sedikit bersemangat.

Ia menatapku gemas. Lalu mengetuk cermin yang membatasi kami.

"Namamu lucu! Aku suka, salam kenal Mitsunari. Panggil saja aku Ieyasu," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

 _Deg!_ perasaan apa ini? dadaku terasa amat hangat karena kehadirannya.

"Berapa umurmu?" ia bertanya lagi. Seakan tak mempermasalahkan dari pihak mana diriku.

"Delapan, umurku delapan tahun. Kamu?" jawabku sigap nan antusias, diakhiri pertanyaan balik untuknya.

"Um, seingatku sih aku meninggal di usia lima belas tahun. Tapi kutukan yang diberikan padaku memenjarakan aku pada tubuhku di usia sepuluh tahun,"

Ku rasakan mataku berbinar, darahku berdesir menghangat.

"Kau lebih tua dariku," pekikku diselingi tawa.

Oh Kami-sama, sungguh aku tak pernah seantusias ini sebelumnya.

"Jauh ya? Zaman Nara itu sudah lama sekali sepertinya," ucapnya.

Kami saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain. Mata yang serupa dengan warna rambut miliknya itu berbinar menatapku. Wajahnya nampak bercahaya di bawah sinar bulan setelah kaca itu ku pindahkan dekat jendela. Seandainya angin bisa menghembus sampai di posisinya, mungkin aku bisa lihat betapa unik surai jabriknya terbelai angin.

"Oh ya, Ieyasu. Apa di dalam cermin itu kamu sendirian?" tanyaku agak penasaran.

"Hm… ya begitulah. Tapi tidak jika aku bisa mengajak seseorang untuk masuk ke cermin ini,"

Aku menempelkan tanganku pada cermin berupaya menggapai jemari Ieyasu.

"Kalau begitu, ajak aku ke dalam cermin itu juga 'ya?"

Ia nampak terbelalak atas ucapanku. "Tidak boleh!: sanggahnya cepat.

"Eh, kenapa?"

Ia menggeleng, seakan aku tak boleh tahu alasannya.

"Um, begini saja! Bagaimana jika mulai hari ini kita jadi teman?"

 _Deg!_

Teman? Teman 'eh? Aku punya teman?

"Kau tidak mau ya, Mitsunari?"

"Aku mau!" jawabku cepat.

"Kita teman! Aku sangat mau jadi temanmu! Yeiy, aku punya teman!" lanjutku, dengan antusias.

Aku langsung berlompat-lompat riang di hadapannya.

Teman, akhirnya!

Ayah, lihatlah ini! Aku punya teman.

Tak peduli apa ucapanmu tentang ketidakmungkinan diriku sang pewaris tahta mendapatkan seorang teman. Nyatanya ucapanmu waktu itu bisa terbantahkan sekarang!

Aku punya teman, dan kami akan saling mengerti satu sama lain mulai hari ini.

 **-Mitsunari POV off-**

 **-o0o-**

 **-Ieyasu POV-**

Teman 'ya? Aku tidak yakin akan hal itu.

Lagipula aku sudah lama meninggal. Mengambil tubuh kecilnya juga tak akan berguna banyak.

Meski aku tahu ia seorang putra kaisar, tapi melihat kedunguannya menutup kemungkinan aku bisa mengambil alih tubuhnya.

Hufft, tapi aku sudah bosan ada di sini.

Haruskah aku memanfaatkan pertemanan kami untuk mengambil alih tubuhnya? Keluar dari sini, dan menjalankan hidupku menjadi dirinya?

Tidak! tidak boleh! Aku masih butuh tubuh yang lebih kuat. Tapi melihat ia memposisikan kuda-kudanya dengan katananya menarik juga.

Aku rasa tak ada salahnya mengambil tubuhnya. Lagipula dia putra seorang kaisar. Akan sangat mudah bagiku membangun kejayaan keluargaku lagi.

Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan, aku akan mengambil alih tubuh Mitsunari.

 **-Ieyasu POV off_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continue?**

 **An:** Huuft, akhirnya saya bisa publish cerita aneh lagi. Sebenarnya saya kurang yakin dengan cerita ini. Karena menurut saya idenya aneh plus norak. Atau malah pasaran 'ya?

Tapi saya coba dulu.

Jika berminat tolong beri saya kritik dan saran. Sekali lagi, saya ucapkan terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca^^

Salam NialCoffee X)


	2. Chapter 2

**-Ieyasu POV-**

Amat nyata langit yang tadi hitam berubah agak abu. Sayup-sayup ku dengar angin menderai dahan. Sinar bulan yang menghangat masih ada, namun perlahan mulai hilang seiring senyum mentari.

Fajar 'ya? sudah lama aku tak peduli.

Sejak cermin ini memenjarakanku, terkadang aku bertanya pada Tian atas kepastian Genmei-huanghou. Permaisuri istana yang menjadi ibuku, entah kapan terakhir kalinya aku melihat batang hidung wanita cantik itu.

Apa kabarmu Huanghou? Bagaimana dengan keadaan Huangdi? Oh Tian, sungguh aku sangat merindukan mereka.

Entah pula berapa lama sudah aku terisolasi. Nara berakhir, bergulir meruntuhkan jembatan kekaisaran Genmei-huanghou. Zaman berputar, bumi berevolusi mengganti tahun, pun berotasi hingga aku tak tahu sudah berapa abad ku lalui.

Angin masih berhela, mencoba masuk dari balik jendela jeruji di atas kami. Ya, aku dan Mitsunari. Aku terjaga, sementara bocah itu terlelap amat pulas.

Kulihat angin kecil membelai helai putih Mitsunari. Amat damai wajah bocah itu terlelap seraya menyungging senyum. Napasnya terdengar teratur, matanya menyembunyikan iris emas indah yang tadi antusias menatapku.

Perlahan tanganku bergerak mengetuk cermin yang membatasi kami. Oh Tian, sungguh aku lupa kapan terakhir kali aku terlelap menyambut mimpi, kapan terakhir kali aku bernapas merasakan oksigen menggelitik tenggorokan. Sungguh aku rindu dengan bunyi detak jantung dan darah yang mendesir. Namun apa daya, aku sudah lama mati, dan semua itu harusnya tak kupedulikan lagi.

Aku berjalan lebih dalam pada bagian cermin. Menyembunyikan diriku dari jangkauan Mitsunari yang mungkin terjaga tiba-tiba. Aku tak mau terlihat olehnya kini.

"Oh, Tian…" aku berujar lirih.

"Haruskah aku menghianati Mitsunari?"

Air mataku perlahan melantur. Kucoba menahan, namun malah terisak.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, ya sesuatu ketika seorang pemberontak mengatakan hal gila padaku. Kira-kira begini,

"Kau hanya akan keluar jika menemukan tubuh baru, akantetapi itu harus cukup kuat jika kau ingin memimpin kekaisaran."

Lalu membantah si pemberontak, "Kau tidak perlu melanturkan mantra itu padaku sampai sebegininya. Toh, Genmei-huanghou sudah menganggap aku mati,"

Kemudian si pemberontak itu berkata lagi, "Jadi begitu, ternyata Huanghou-mu orang yang sangat mementingkan dirinya sendiri,"

Kala itu perasaanku tertohok atas ucapannya. Namun aku tak marah, toh, selama aku hidup di dunia ini, aku merasa hanya aku satu-satunya anak yang memanggil ibu sendiri dengan panggilan "Permaisuri".

"Ieyasu, jika kau sudah mendapat target tubuh barumu kau harus cepat-cepat mengambilnya."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jika tidak cepat, dalam tujuh hari rohmu akan terbebas. Itu tergantung kamu, mau bebas atau mau hidup kembali membangun kekaisaran Nara,"

Dan saat itu pikiranku kacau. Aku diberi dua pilihan untuk hidup kembali atau mati seutuhnya.

Jujur aku ingin sekali membangun Jepang seperti yang diinginkan Genmei-huanghou, aku bahkan telah janji. Bahkan Huanghou sendiri menyatakan pada masyarakat aku adalah penerusnya.

Sejak saat itulah aku mulai mencari seseorang dari balik cermin ini. Akantetapi semua orang selalu lari ketika melihat wujudku yang terkurung dalam cermin.

Orang-orang lalu memindahkan cerminku ke sebuah hutan. Konon hutan itu adalah hutan kematian. Sekitar sepuluh tahun aku sendirian di balik cermin ini. Hari-hariku mulai diwarnai ketidakpastian, yang kulakukan hanya menangis setiap hari.

Hingga suatu saat ada bergadir tiba untuk bersembunyi dalam hutan ini. Saat itu aku mencoba mencari siapa yang pantas untuk jadi inangku. Namun hal yang sama seperti dulu kembali kudapati.

Aku disebut-sebut sebagai iblis, setan, roh penunggu hutan, dan sebagainya. Sejak saat itu rumor hutan kematian semakin menjadi. Mereka membuatkanku sebuah menara tegak dengan tujuan menempatkan cerminku di tempat yang pantas agar aku tak mengusik mereka.

Mulai hari itu, aku terlupakan. Terabaikan dalam sebuah menara tegak di tengah hutan.

Aku tak marah, karena sudah kuputuskan kalau aku tetap di sini. Mewarnai hidupku dengan hitam, karena seutas cahaya yang redup entah ke mana.

Tapi melihat Mitsunari harapanku untuk hidup kembali sepertinya akan terwujud.

Namun… apa nantinya aku akan dibilang penghianat? Oh, Tian, melihat senyum antusias dari wajah lugu anak itu saja membuatku tak kuasa untuk berucap kasar padanya.

Jadi, apa aku akan membiarkan rohku terbebas? Sepertinya itu lebih baik, aku masih punya tujuh hari terakhirku di dunia ini.

 **-Ieyasu POV off-**

 **-o0o-**

The Curse of Mirror

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Disclaimer:** SenBasa **punya** Capcom

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, typo(s), **Bad** **EYD** **–Oh** **YEAH!-** , GaJe, _**de-el-el**_

 **Words helper: Tian** = Tuhan, **Huanghou** = permaisuri, **Huangdi** = kaisar, **Koto** = alat musik tradisional Jepang, sejenis kecapi kalau di Indonesia.

 **-o0o-**

 **-Mitsunari POV-**

"Ieyasu…?"

Subuh telah usai, pagi menjelang membangunkan aku. Tipis sinar sang surya mulai merajai hingga akhirnya mengokoh siang. Surya berdiri, seraya memanas bumi. Riuh suara gesek daun terdengar jauh, namun masih bisa sedikit kudengar.

"Ieyasu…?" panggilku, di hadapan cermin usang itu, entah sudah yang ke berapa kali.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit. Menatap pantulanku yang disinari kokohnya sinar matahari.

Oh, Kami-sama, tolong katakan padaku yang kemarin kulihat bukan ilusi maupun mimpi. Tolong beri aku bukti agar kupercayai aku tak gila. Aku sungguhan melihat seorang inasani di dalam cermin ini.

"Ieyasu…" aku mulai berlirih. Setengah menyerah, kulihat bayanganku tengah cemberut dengan alis bertaut.

"Jika kau temanku, ayo segera muncul! Kita main sama-sama!" ujarku, masih mempertahankan intonasi lirih.

Kepalaku bersandar pada cermin. Mengutuk dalam rasa frustasi nan ketidakpercayaan hari kemarin.

Ayah, kau benar! Seorang pewaris tahta tidak boleh punya teman.

Tanganku mencoba meraih pantulan jemariku. Kemarin padahal jelas kulihat aku tengah menggapai jemari Ieyasu. Mungkinkah hal itu masih termasuk ilusi? Oh, Kami-sama, kefanaan macam apa ini?

Menyerah, akhirnya aku menjauhi cermin tersebut. Melangkah untuk mengambil buku yang tergeletak di meja di sudut ruangan.

Dalam diam kutatap cermin usang itu. Lekat sekali berharap peluangku melihat Ieyasu masih tersisa, meski itu hanya tiga atau dua bahkan satu.

Petang hampir menjamu terlihat dari langit yang keoranyean. Aku tak mau menghitung berapa lama aku berdiri di depan cermin layaknya orang gila. Kurasa aku akan lebih cepat mencoret tanggalan hari ini.

'Srek!' tiba-tiba selembar kertas terjatuh dari selipan buku. Kuambil kertas jatuh itu di atas kakiku. Sejenak kubaca, aku ingat ini tulisan Hanbei-sama, isinya syair sebuah lagu.

Tiba-tiba mataku tertuju pada sebuah koto yang ikut terasing di pojok ruang. Ah, bodohnya aku! bagaimana bisa aku lupa?

Diam-diam aku senang belajar memetik senar koto bersama Hanbei-sama setiap malam saat di Istana. Dia yang meninggalkan koto miliknya itu padaku sebelum berangkat bersama pasukan ayah.

Ingin mendengar permainanku?

 **-o0o-**

 _Suatu hari, di kala aku terduduk seraya memandang langit, kuteringat akan hari itu._

 _Di saat aku duduk di tengak malam, memetik indah senar koto. Seraya berucap akan hari yang indah itu._

 _Indah buatku, karena hari itu pertama kalinya kusadari dunia ini indah._

 _Sinar bulan terbias tipis dari jendela. Dari sini aku teringat akan genggaman seseorang. Seseorang yang menganggap aku istimewa. Seseorang yang pertama kalinya menerima apa adanya diriku._

 _Kusadari air mataku jatuh tepat membasahi koto. Ketika dia memanggilku teman._

" **Lagu yang bagus, Mitsunari!** "

 **Deg!**

Nyanyianku terhenti, permainanku berhenti.

Aku menoleh tepat pada cermin usang yang ditimpa cahaya petang.

Oh, Kami-sama…

Darahku kembali mendesir menghangatkan tubuhku. Air mataku serasa mau tumpah. Ketika mendapati sesuatu yang amat kurindukan.

Teman, teman pertamaku, Ieyasu.

"Ieyasu!" panggilku, sembari berlari meninggalkan permainanku seutuhnya.

Ieyasu tersenyum, matanya terpejam. Saat itu juga tak kuasa aku menahan air mata yang tiba-tiba ingin keluar.

"Permainan koto-mu bagus, aku suka! Terdengar menenangkan," pujinya, namun tak kuindahkan karena nyatanya aku menangis.

"Kau ke mana saja?" tanyaku, dengan ketidakpercayaan atas kehadirannya.

Ia nampak terheran dengan pertanyaan dariku. Lalu menjawab seakan tak bersalah, "Tidak ke mana-mana."

"Tapi mengapa tidak muncul ketika aku panggil?"

Terhenyaklah ia atas pertanyaanku. Wajahnya langsung murung. Matanya yang berbinar bagai kerlap bintang meredup seketika.

"Katakan saja padaku! Kita kan teman," ujarku, menerka apa yang terjadi padanya, setengah menenangkan perasaannya dengan intonasi damai.

"Aku hanya merindukan seseorang, Huanghou-ku,"

"Bohong!"

Hening, aku tambah terisak. "Aku tidak suka Ieyasu bohong padaku!"

"Oh, Tian! Aku bahkan tak suka Mitsunari ingin tahu segalanya tentang aku!"

Aku terbelalak, ku lihat wajah Ieyasu berubah. Matanya menyiratkan kemarahan. Sampai aku merasa ditampar secara fana olehnya.

"Hiks… Hueeee…." Tangisku menjadi.

"E-eh! Jangan menangis begitu! A-aku… aku kan tidak sengaja!"

"Ieyasu jahat! Aku… kan hanya ingin jadi teman yang baik…" kataku, menangis memperlihatkan betapa lemahnya aku saat ini.

"Kamu cengeng ah! Aku tidak mau punya teman cengeng seperti kamu," Ieyasu berujar lagi. ku lihat dengan angkuh dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Aku kembali menjerit atas ucapannya.

"Ahahaha, nangis saja sana sampai air matamu kering! Selama kamu cengeng aku tidak mau jadi temanmu!"

Tangisku kembali pecah. Hatiku seakan tersakiti ketika ia mengucap kata-kata seperti itu. Namun, yang dia lakukan malah tertawa terbahak-bahak di hadapanku.

"Begini saja, kuberi tahu satu hal tentang lagu yang kau mainkan tadi. Asal, jangan menangis!"

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak akan beri tahu kalau kamu masih menangis, sekalipun itu hanya isakan!"

Punggung tanganku sontak bergerak menghapus air mata yang masih ada. Kuupayakan diriku menahan tangis yang ingin keluar.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik!"

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kamu beritahu?"

Ia tersenyum, namun senyum keangkuhan, masih melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Lalu berujar, "Akulah pencpita lagu yang tadi kamu mainkan. Padahal tadinya aku membuat lagu itu dalam bahasa mandarin. Ternyata seiring zaman sudah diterjemahkan dalam bahasa Jepang."

Tangisku berhenti total, digantikan ketidakpercayaan atas ucapannya barusan.

Kurasakan mataku berbinar. Hebat, selain seorang pewaris tahta ternyata Ieyasu juga seorang penyair.

"Ngomong-ngomong Mitsunari, siapa yang mengajarimu bermain koto?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hanbei-sama," jawabku spontan, membayangkan betapa sabar laki-laki itu mengajari aku ini dan itu.

"Kaisarmu?"

Aku menggeleng, "Dia penasehat ayah,"

Wajah Ieyasu nampak terbelalak karena ucapanku. "Penasehat bisa bermain koto? Ku kira penasehat hanyalah orang cerewet yang cuma bisa marah-marah,"

Aku tertawa pelan, menatap Ieyasu yang memandang tidak percaya jawabanku.

"Oh ya, Ieyasu, tadi kamu bilang kamu yang menciptakan lagu itu. Berarti kamu bisa memainkan koto?" tanyaku penasaran.

Lagi-lagi wajah angkuhnya muncul. Senyuman yang amat dalam itu mengatakan seakan ia adalah orang terhebat sedunia. "Tentu saja!" ujarnya.

"Boleh aku mendengarnya?"

Ia nampak terkejut. Lalu wajahnya kembali murung. "Kalau cermin ini tidak membatasi, boleh saja!"

Ah benar juga, bodohnya aku sampai lupa dia terperangkap dalam cermin.

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita menulis sebuah lagu?" tawarnya, padaku yang langsung menganga tak percaya.

Aku membuat lagu? Bersama teman pertamaku?

"Kamu jangan menyebut aku tidak berbakat ya! kalau aku pulang ke Cina, aku sering disambut para penggemar karena kebolehanku memainkan koto!" angkuhnya, membuat aku tertawa. Lalu menyimpulkan, ternyata Ieyasu bisa sangat sombong kalau soal bermain koto 'ya?

"Sombong! Hanbei-sama bilang padaku kita tidak boleh sombong!" ujarku, mengingat ajaran Hanbei-sama.

"Hahaha, baiklah Kaisar kecil, mari kita menulis sebuah lagu! Um, tapi apa ya tema yang bagus?"

Aku langsung menjawab, "Tentang teman pertamaku!"

Matanya membulat mendengar ucapanku. Hening sebentar, tak terasa petang mulai menjadi biru.

"Ah, bagus juga! Kalau begitu ayo ambil koto-mu kemari! Biar aku yang pilih nada-nada bagus,"

"Uhm!" aku mengiyakan dengan amat antusias. Langsung berlarilah aku menuju koto yang tergeletak begitu saja.

Terima kasih Kami-sama, untuk pertama kalinya aku sebahagia ini bersama orang lain. Dan ku mohon, jadikanlah dia sebagai temanku selamanya, dan hanya waktu yang boleh memisahkan kami. Tidak sanggahan dari ayah, ataupun mati saat peperangan.

 **-Mitsunari POV off-**

 **-o0o-**

 **-Ieyasu POV-**

Aku terhenyak beberapa kali menyaksikan Mitsunari yang sangat antusias. Ternyata dia sangat mudah melupakan kesedihannya. Terlihat dari bagaimana ia mengusap air matanya dengan cepat.

Hihihi, lucu juga mengerjai dia untuk meneteskan air mata.

Tertawalah, wahai temanku!

Mari kita buat malam ini menjadi salah satu malam yang indah. Sebelum tepat hari ke tujuh, aku harus mengucap perpisahan denganmu.

Oh, Tian, ku mohon beri aku waktu yang paling berharga! Jadikanlah tujuh hari terakhirku bermakna, bersama teman pertama dan terakhirku kelak.

Dan harapku, semoga tiada tangis tepat di hari ke tujuh nanti.

 **-Ieyasu POV off-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continue?**

 **An:** Argh, ini jelek banget! Alurnya gk jalan! Dasar Nial Payah! Nial odong! #getok kepala.

 **Mitsunari:** Ecieee ada yang review

 **Ieyasu:** Padahal ini cerita iseng-iseng berhadiah (?)

 **Me:** Bahkan saya sampai bingung mau balas apa. Jadi maaf saya gk bisa balas review kalian. #ditendang

Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya sudah menyempatkan membaca, me-review, fav, bahkan sampai di-follow.

Saya terharuuuuuu… ;D

Oh ya, satu yang penting di chapter ini atau mungkin di chap depan, saya kepingin bikin Ieyasu di sini punya keturunan Cina, -karena saya baca sejarahnya zaman Nara, kaisar-nya pendatang dari Cina. Kalau soal main alat musik koto atau lagunya itu murni khayalan saya. Jadi mohon dimaafkan kalau jadinya malah ancur nan GaJe.

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih sudah membaca chap ini. Saya sangat antusias kalau ada yang menunggu atau bahkan membenahi tulisan amberegul saya.

 **.**

 **.**

Salam Manusia Bulan, NialCoffee X)


	3. Chapter 3

**-Ieyasu POV-**

Oranye membiru, biru menghitam, hitam mengelam, kemudian kembali membiru. Petang, malam, fajar, kini mulai kupedulikan.

Dari balik cermin ini aku terduduk, menyaksikan Mitsunari tertidur pulas di atas futon yang sengaja ia tarik ke dekat cerminku.

Helai putihnya tersibak napas angin yang mencoba menggelitik dari jendela. Kelopak matanya terpejam menyembunyikan iris emasnya yang amat lugu. Samar-samar terdengar hela napasnya yang teratur. Semburat merah terlihat di pipinya, seraya tersungging sebuah senyum ketentraman di bibir mungilnya.

Deru hela angin masih asri berbisik bersama respirasi Mitsunari. Kesunyian berselang riuh gesek ranting pepohonan juga koak para nokturnal bernyanyi bersama menanti subuh. Langit yang fajar mulai ditinggal kerlap bintang, disusul bulan yang hendak berpulang.

Lusa kami baru bertemu, dia menatapku antusias. Kemarin bermain alat musik, membuat lagu hingga akhirnya aku menasehatinya untuk beristirahat. Hingga akhirnya tiba hari ini.

Kuhitung dengan jemariku, tujuh kurang tiga, empat hari kelak jika esok mentari kembali pulang. Hari ini sudah hari ke tiga aku muncul di hadapan Mitsunari.

Sudah! Aku tak mau tahu soal empat atau berapa hari lagi aku bisa melihat Mitsunari tertidur pulas dengan wajah lugunya. Sekarang, pikirkan saja apa yang harus kulakukan untuk berteman dengan anak itu.

Hm … apa yang hendak kami lakukan? Bosan sekali kalau hanya ada di menara ini.

'Tap! Tap! Tap!'

Tiba-tiba tentramnya suasana digubris oleh suara langkah kaki. Awalnya samar, namun semakin jelas dan menggema.

Matahari mulai muncul, namun kudiamkan. Aku kini terfokus pada suara langkah yang semakin memberat itu. Kemudian tanganku mengetuk cermin, berharap bisa keluar dan tahu siapa di sana.

'Tap! Tap!'

Gawat!

Kata itu langsung muncul di kepalaku. Hey, Mitsunari! Ada seseorang di sini! Ayo bangun! Bisa saja dia orang jahat!

Oh, Tian, apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan? Bisa saja itu dari pihak kekaisaran Toyotomi!

'Tap!'

Langkahnya terhenti, seperti seseorang di sana kelelahan menyusuri anak tangga. Jika aku masih bisa menghela napas, mungkin sudah kulakukan sekarang.

'Tap! Tap! Tap!'

Gawat!

Hey, hey! Apa-apaan pikiran yang berputar-putar di kepalaku saat ini? Mengapa aku takut jika yang datang malah pihak musuh?

Kutatap lekat Mitsunari yang masih damainya terpulas dalam mimpi. Senyumnya masih menjuntai, seakan berkata dia ada di suatu tempat fantasi yang menyenangkan saat ini.

Bagaimana cara membangunkannya 'ya? Sementara aku hanya bisa termangu di balik cermin.

'Tap! Tap!'

Semakin keras, semakin nyata. Hanya tinggal menunggu seseorang mendorong pintu usang yang membatasi ruang ini dan anak tangga.

Kalau sudah begini, tidak ada pilihan lain.

Oh, Tian, semoga di kediaman Mitsunari ada cermin lain yang bisa menampungku.

 **-Ieyasu POV off-**

 **-o0o-**

The Curse of Mirror

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Disclaimer:** SenBasa **punya** Capcom

Cover-nya **bukan punya** Nial

 **Words: Xiexie =** terima kasih, **Ichimatsu =** boneka tradisional Jepang, -bisa searching sendiri bentuknya kayak apa. #digetok

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, typo(s), **Bad** **EYD** **–Oh** **YEAH!-** , GaJe, _**de-el-el**_

 **-o0o-**

 **-Normal POV-**

'Krieet…' pintu usang yang membatasi anak tangga juga lokasi tertinggi menara hutan kematian itu berderit keras.

Ieyasu –tepatnya Mitsunari- memposisikan posisi bertarung sambil memegang sebuah katana. Anak bersurai putih itu menunggu seseorang yang mungkin melukainya nanti dengan sorot mata menantang.

Satu detik, dua detik, dan akhirnya cahaya memasuki ruangan tersebut bersamaan dengan seorang pria berhelai senada yang ditimpa cahaya mentari pagi.

Sebuah senyum terpasang di bibir pria berhelai gelombang cantik itu. Kelopak matanya yang terpejam bersama senyumnya kemudian terangkat perlahan, menampakan iris ungu yang tak kalah cantik dari helai putihnya.

"Mitsunari, ayo kita pulang!" ajak pria itu, bersikap sangat ramah pada Mitsunari.

Ieyasu yang memegang kendali tubuh Mitsunari mempererat genggam katana-nya. Wajahnya masih dipasang segarang mungkin, mencoba untuk menusuk pria itu secara fana.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Ieyasu tegas, dalam bahasa mandarin yang tak sadar ia lontarkan.

Sontak sang pria berparas ayu di ambang pintu terkejut mendengar sang Kaisar kecil berujar demikian.

Lalu membalas dengan nada keheranan, tak lupa dengan bahasa mandarin yang juga ia kuasai "Takenaka Hanbei, penasehat ayahmu."

Ieyasu terkejut, langsung ia turunkan katana di tangannya dan memasukannya kembali ke sarungnya.

Ieyasu ingat nama itu, Hanbei, dan pria itu menyebut dirinya sebagai penasehat ayah Mitsunari. Tak salah lagi, dia adalah orang yang mengajari sang Kaisar kecil bermain koto.

"Maaf, aku telah lancang, Hanbei … sama," ucap Ieyasu, bahasanya bercampur antara mandarin dan Jepang.

Hanbei tertawa, lalu menghampiri sang Kaisar kecil dengan senyum sumringah. Kemudian berujar, "Kau mengingat banyak ucapanku mengenai bahasa mandarin. Pertahankan! Nanti akan kutambahkan materi khusus tentang Cina,"

Ieyasu ternganga, ia hanya terpaku diam ketika tatapan lurus sang penasehat menatap bangga dirinya, -atau lebih tepatnya sosok Mitsunari.

" _Xiesie,_ " ucap Ieyasu canggung, dibalas tawa oleh Hanbei.

"Nah, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Hanbei lagi, sembari menggandeng tangan mungil Mitsunari.

"Um."

 **-Normal POV off-**

 **-o0o-**

 **-Ieyasu POV-**

Persetan dengan keinginanku keluar dari menara.

Kalian tahu?

Mau aku atau penasehat yang duduk di belakangku ini, harus kuasa mengatup rahang rapat-rapat. Di atas kuda berkulit putih bersih ini, kami terlihat paling hidup di antara hawa kelam.

Usai keluar dari hutan kematian, kami kini sudah ada di tempat berpulang bagi Mitsunari. Tapi tak ada tanda kehidupan di sini. Yang ada hanya warna hitam bersama bau hangus bekas terbakar yang menguak ke udara.

Kupikir, Mitsunari tinggal di sebuah kastil megah yang kokoh nan elok. Namun mencium hiruk atmosfer yang tercipta di sekitar kami, aku harus membuang fantasiku jauh-jauh.

Aku tak ingin bertanya pada pria di belakangku. Takut-takut jika ia tersindir mendengarnya. Akantetapi saat ia menunggang kudanya guna meratapi setiap potongan jasad manusia yang terserak sana-sini, bisa kurasakan betapa geram hatinya kini.

"Bukan Joesaon 'ya?" ia bertanya pada dirinya.

Di hadapan kami berkibar sebuah bendera berwarna kuning cerah. Bisa kutebak itu dari pihak musuh yang berniat memanasi pasukan Toyotomi.

Perlahan Hanbei turun dari kuda yang kami tunggangi. Lalu mendekati bendera yang berkibar dengan angkuhnya.

'SREK!' tanpa kuduga ia merobek bendera tersebut dengan beringas. Kemudian mematahkan tiang kayu yang menjadi penyanggahnya.

Oh, Tian, mengapa aku sedikit memiliki cerita tersendiri melihat kondisi Hanbei? Mungkinkah ini yang dinamakan pemberontakan? Atau perebutan wilayah?

Dari atas kuda ini aku meratap api yang masih berkobar di beberapa sudut. Hitam arang mewarnai rerumputan. Langit bergemuruh, atmosfer mengatakan bahwa daratan ini baru saja dibinasahkan.

Sejurusnya aku mengendarai kuda milik Hanbei ini ke sebuah tumpukan jasad pasukan. Lalu turunlah aku dari mahluk berkulit putih ini, kemudian berlari kecil menghampiri seorang yang tengah sekarat.

"Kau ingat pelakunya?" tanyaku, seraya menggenggam tangan berbau anyir milik laki-laki malang di hadapanku.

"Maaf …." Hendak pria itu menjawab lebih, namun tanpa kuduga rahang bawahnya terpisah dari rahang atasnya, kutebak engsel rahangnya sudah tersayat hingga memisahkan dengan rangka kepalanya.

"Tidak, ini tidak mungkin! Hideyoshi!"

Aku menoleh mendengar teriakan frustasi Hanbei yang mengalun langsung ke telinga. Kurasakan mataku –mata Mitsunari, terangkat sepenuhnya menyadari sesuatu.

Sontak kubawa tubuh kecil ini berlari pada sang penasehat yang terduduk seraya meratapi seseorang yang dibawanya dalam pelukannya. Namun setelah langkah kaki ini terhenti, kuakui aku menyesal karena penasaranku.

"HIDEYOSHIIIII!" erang Hanbei.

Mata ini seakan menipuku. Sesosok pria –mungkin Kaisar penguasa zaman Sengoku harus ada di dalam dekapan sang penasehat. Jasadnya tidak lagi utuh, melainkan terpisah antara bagian perut hingga terbuai usus dan lambungnya.

Kurasakan mataku perih melukiskan hal yang sama ketika melihat Hanbei terisak sejadinya. Jantung di dada kiri tubuh ini terasa amat ngilu seperti teriris pedang. Perlahan ngilu ini mulai tertumpahkan lewat air mata yang tak sadar menghambur.

Mitsunari, apa jadinya jika kau yang melihat ini? aku yang bahkan orang luar dari pihak Toyotomi saja menangis merasakan kepedihan. Apalagi kamu sang pewaris tahta?

Sungguh mengapa tak dari dulu saja kubiarkan rohku pergi? Jika nantinya hal seperti ini kutemui.

 **-o0o-**

Langit pun ikut berduka. Hujan turun sedemikian deras bersama koakan angin yang memburu. Aku dan Hanbei berteduh di sebuah rumah sederhana nan tua. Seorang wanita muda pemiliknya harus menjanda karena insiden tadi pagi. Lokasinya jauh di pedalaman hutan pohon cemara, memungkinkan untuk tidak terlalu dipedulikan pihak lawan –tebakku.

"Diminum dulu tehnya, Mitsunari-sama, Hanbei-sama!"

Aku menoleh mendengar permintaan wanita itu. Di bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyum yang sangat anggun seakan meminta kami untuk melupakan masalah tadi pagi sejenak.

" _Xiexie,_ " ucapku, malah membuat wanita itu terheran. Tiba-tiba aku menyadari kata –bahasa yang tak boleh kupakai saat ini.

"Ah, maksudku terima kasih, Matsu-san," kataku membenahi. Ia lalu menyodorkan sepiring kue dango padaku.

Aku mendekatkan bibir gelas pada bibir Mitsunari. Uap kecil dari teh panas yang tersisa kutiup pelan-pelan. Lalu tangan kecil ini kuupayakan membantu untuk menyesap teh beraroma melati itu.

'Glek!' ah, hangatnya ….

Kemudian dengan buru-buru aku meminum teh tersebut. Terlebih karena kerinduanku pada cita rasa yang menggelitik kerongkongan.

"Kau tidak minum, Hanbei-sama?" tawarku, mendapati si penasehat yang hanya menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Sebagai jawaban ia hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Maafkan saya yang tak tahu apapun tentang penyerangan dadakan pagi tadi," Matsu mulai membuka topik perbincangan, mungkin berniat mengajak Hanbei bicara walau hanya sepatah kata.

"Tidak masalah, salahku juga yang terlalu lama di hutan kematian," kata Hanbei, intonasinya lesu tak berniat mengobrol.

"Setidaknya hargai Matsu-san yang sudah meminjami kita kamar mandinya juga pakaian yang cukup untukmu dan aku! Minumlah, Hanbei-sama!" tegasku, mengupayakan agar pria ini tidak bertingkah kekanakan. Lagipula apa-apaan orang yang menolak ajakan minum teh? Kalau dia hidup di zaman Nara pasti diomeli habis-habisan oleh penyuguhnya!

Akhirnya ia menyesap teh suguhan Matsu pelan-pelan. Tatapan matanya masih kosong berbeda saat pertama kali aku menatapnya. Oh, ayolah! Beginikah sifat orang zaman Sengoku saat frustasi?

"Begini Hanbei-sama, saya sungguh beruntung mendapati Anda hadir di rumah saya. Sebenarnya sudah lama saya ingin melaporkan hal ini pada pihak istana, namun belum tersempatkan," Matsu bicara lagi.

"Ya?" jawab Hanbei, acuh tak acuh.

"Saya dan suami saya yang tewas saat penaklukan Joeson, diam-diam mengadopsi anak-anak yang kehilangan orang tuanya," kata Matsu, agak lirih.

Aku sontak menoleh pada Matsu. Tatapan mata wanita itu kemudian menjadi sendu, matanya mulai berlinang air mata. Mendengar penuturannya barusan, aku tersadar akan kebaikan hati wanita ini.

"Oh," jawab Hanbei, masih acuh tak acuh. –sepertinya ia tidak peduli setiap kata yang diucapkan Matsu. Ugh! Dasar penasehat aneh! Petinggi istana macam apa sih dia?

"Mendengar kehancuran Toyotomi, saya turut berduka. Akantetapi bagaimana nasib anak-anak yang selama ini saya adopsi? Apa rencanamu?" kata Matsu, cenderung menagih tanggung jawab petinggi istana yang tersisa.

"Entahlah, mungkin sebentar lagi kita akan mati,"

Aku mendengus mendengar jawabannya. Begitupula Matsu yang terbelalak.

Oh, Tian, izinkan aku menampar orang ini!

"Kau saja yang mati! Tidak kami dan Okaa-san!"

" _'You're right Maeda!_ "

Lagi-lagi aku menoleh pada Matsu –tepatnya pada para pemilik suara cempreng yang tiba-tiba terdengar.

Oh, Tian, betapa terkejutnya aku mendapati anak-anak manis yang memasang tampang sebal pada Hanbei. Sedikit bertanya pada diri sendiri, apa mereka anak adopsian Matsu?

"Aku setuju sama Dokunganryuu!"

"Aku juga sependapat dengan Mouri-dono!"

"Sanada benar! Kau saja yang mati! Kami masih mau hidup tauk! Week!"

Matsu nampak terkejut mendapati anak-anak adopsiannya bisa berada di belakang dirinya kini. Hendak ia memarahi, namun sepertinya tak kuasa ketika mendapati mereka menggembungkan pipinya dengan rona merah begitu.

"Maeda, Masamune-sama, Mouri, Sanada, Chosokabe …." Lerai anak lainnya.

"Kamu gimana sih Kojuuro! Harusnya kamu mendukung kami!"

" _Good answer, Sarutobi!_ Masa depan kan ada di tangan kita!"

Aku terkekeh pelan mendengar perdebatan kecil anak-anak itu. Sepertinya anak bernama Kojuuro itu berbakat jadi penasehat, melihat hanya dirinya yang tak terima ejekan teman-temannya. –ah, lagi-lagi fantasiku terbang ke sana ke mari.

"Dan kau! Kau pasti anaknya Hideyoshi-sama 'kan?" tegur anak yang dipanggil Dokunganryuu. Telunjuknya mengacung padaku –tepatnya Mitsunari.

"Kau adalah kaisar kami sekarang! Seharusnya kau perintahkan penasehat dungu itu untuk menggunakan otak cerdasnya!" lanjut anak lainnya, helai rambutnya putih acak-acakan.

"Motochika benar! Kamu jangan hanya isap jempol saja dong! Ayo perintahkan sesuatu pada penasehat menyebalkan itu!" sahut anak berkuncir ekor kuda. Diikuti anggukan dari yang lainnya, ketercuali Kojuuro.

Aku menatap Hanbei yang mulai kembali pada sikap awalnya yang protektif. Matanya mulai terisi kembali dengan cahaya kehidupan usai mendapati cacian dari anak-anak kecil di hadapan kami. –itu baru yang namanya penasehat!

Tanpa kusadari, ia menoleh padaku. Tak kuduga pula ia menundukan kepalanya dengan posisi terduduknya. Lalu bibirnya berucap, "Perintahkan aku, Mitsunari-sama!"

Sejurusnya terdengar sorak-sorai dari para anak di belakang Matsu.

Aku lantas terbelalak. Mana bisa aku memberikan sebuah perintah sementara permintaan Hanbei bukan ditunjukkan buatku. Aku langsung gelagapan tingkah tatkala mendapati semua pasang mata tertuju padaku.

Oh tidak, ini tidak bagus! Mana mungkin mereka percaya dengan ceritaku!

"Bisa aku minta sebuah cermin?" ujarku canggung bukan main. Dan entah mengapa malah itu yang terlontar dari mulut ini. Lagipula, kalau aku bohong malah akan mempersulit 'kan?

"Um, kayaknya kemarin Masamune memecahkannya saat duel dengan Yukimura,"

" _That's right, Mouri!_ Aku yang memecahkannya,"

"Kok bisa?"

"Entahlah, Masamune-dono menyenggolnya tanpa sengaja. Lalu karena takut dimarahi Okaa-san aku menyuruh Sasuke membuang serpihannya."

"Yukimura! Kamu tidak bisa jaga rahasia nih,"

Matsu tertawa mendengar penuturan anak berpipi gembul yang dipanggil Yukimura itu. Lalu anak-anak yang lain mulai berdebat lagi.

"Maaf Mitsunari-sama," kata Matsu.

Maaf sih maaf, tapi kan ….

"Kalau boneka kayu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Harus kayu? Sepertinya kami tidak punya, tapi kalau boneka kain kami ada, tepatnya sih boneka ichimatsu," jelas Matsu, membuat aku mulai frustasi.

"Bisa aku memintanya?"

"Tentu Mitsunari-sama, Keiji!"

Oh, baguslah. Matsu mulai memanggil sekaligus menenangkan perdebatan anak-anak itu dengan memanggil salah satunya.

"Apa?" tanya seorang anak berkuncir ekor kuda.

"Bisa tolong bawakan boneka ichimatsu-mu? Ini untuk Mitsunari-sama,"

"Baiklah!" ujar Keiji mengiyakan, ia langsung menghambur sekaligus mengundang tawa dari anak-anak yang lain.

Dan apa aku tidak salah dengar? Boneka Ichimatsu? Anak laki-laki?

"Memangnya untuk apa?" tiba-tiba Hanbei mengajukan pertanyaan untukku.

"Tolong maafkan aku, aku sebenarnya bukan Mitsunari," jawabku, mencoba mendapat pengertian darinya.

"Maksudnya?" sontak Hanbei tak mengerti. Aku mengupayakan senyum di bibir Mitsunari. Tak berapa lama Keiji kembali dengan sebuah boneka ichimatsu berpakaian kimono apik berwarna merah jambu.

Aku merinding seketika. Anak-anak yang lain mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ih kalian bilang saja iri padaku! Ini kan pemberian terakhir dari ibu kandungku!" marah Keiji.

"Dari ibu atau dari siapa hayoo?" ledek anak yang berhelai putih.

"Ih, Motochika!"

Melihat akan ada perdebatan, aku langsung berdiri dan berjalan mendekatinya. "Baiklah, sekarang boleh kuminta bonekanya?"

Keiji menoleh padaku. Lalu memeluk boneka itu dengan erat kemudian memohon dengan manisnya, "Tapi jangan dirusak ya?"

"Tidak akan, aku hanya akan menggunakannya sampai aku mendapatkan tubuh baru. Kalau begitu aku pinjam dulu ya?"

Dengan berat hati Keiji menyodorkan boneka itu padaku. Aku mengucap terima kasih untuk menyenangkan hatinya.

Nah, Ieyasu, kau harus pindah sekarang! Lagipula kau belum minta persetujuan Mitsunari juga 'kan?

Kututup mata Mitsunari perlahan, kemudian mencoba melakukan hal yang kulakukan pada tubuh Mitsunari pagi tadi.

'Bruk!' tubuh Mitsunari langsung terhuyung ke lantai kayu.

Kemudian boneka yang kini kutempati kuupayakan untuk bergerak. Mengundang setiap pasang mata tambah terheran karena ulahku.

"Izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri, aku putra tunggal Genmei-huanghou, penguasa zaman Nara. Panggil aku Ieyasu!"

 **-Ieyasu POV off-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continue?**

 **A/N:** Argh, alurnya jelek banget! Tapi syukur deh bisa update #nyengir

Oke, yang sudah me-review chap sebelumnya, ini balasannya. Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena baru sempat balas di chap ini.

 **Chap 1:**

 **Shakazaki-Rikuo:** Makasih banyak, Saki-san! Saya senang kamu menyempatkan me-review fict abal saya. Maaf karena saya baru bisa membalas. Kayaknya kamu lagi dihantui sama Thanatos 'ya? #soktau! Setelah saya googling dia sejenis monster gitu bukan 'sih? Oke, sekali lagi terima kasih sudah jadi pe-review pertama cerita ini ^^

 **lo-aruka:** Ya, Rabb, ini anak! Udah saya duga kamu bakalan gebyar-gebyor tentang saya ya! tapi makasih cuk, udah ripiw. Tebakan kamu bener, niat saya mau gonta-ganti sejarah aslinya pake khayalan saya. Maaf kalo jadinya ancur. Soal tampang Mitsunari, bisa bayangin sendiri.

 **Porcelain-Rabbit:** Terima kasih sudah review, Senpai! Saya juga bahagia akhirnya bisa buat cerita di mana tokohnya masih kecil. Btw, makasih fav story-nya^^

 **KuroIChio:** #maaf kalo penulisan name-nya salah, tapi makasih banyak sudah di fav and follow story abal saya, Senpai ….

 **Dissa Chavalliana:** Hai, Dissa-san? Maaf saya baru bisa balas review kamu, ini udah saya lanjut. Semoga kamu nggak eneg baca cerita saya 'ya? Oh ya, makasih banyak review-nya^^

 **Chap 2:**

 **lo-aruka:** Cuk, Anda juga bikin saya maso! Dan plis jangan panggil saya di sini kayak kita ngobrol biasa! Saya malu nggak nahan! Makasih juga sudah kembali review. Semoga lanjutannya nggak bikin eneg ya?

 **Hanami Hanajima:** Halo, Hanami-san? Saya senang kamu menyempatkan review. Kayaknya tebakan kamu benar, mungkin akhir dari cerita ini bakalan angst 'ya? semoga kamu baca chap tiga ini deh, dan nggak eneg sama chap 3.

 **Porcelain-Rabbit:** Makasih pujiannya Senpai, Anda masih bingung sama Ieyasu-nya ya? sebenernya saya bikin dia meninggal usia lima belas, tapi dikurung pake wujudnya dia umur sepuluh tahunan. –saya tahu ini aneh, dan semoga Anda nggak eneg baca lanjutan cerita ini.

Oke, sekian dari saya, salam NialCoffee X)


	4. Chapter 4

**-Ieyasu POV-**

"Izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri, aku putra tunggal Genmei-huanghou, penguasa zaman Nara. Panggil aku Ieyasu!" ujarku memperkenalkan diri.

Tatapan heran dari setiap inasni malah yang kudapati. Oh, ayolah… jangan tatap aku seakan aku adalah hantu!

Hening… yang terdengar hanya rintikan hujan, dan juga…

- **BLAAARRR!**

"GYAAA!" beberapa di antara anak-anak itu berteriak.

"ROH JAHAAATT!"

Bagus, aku sudah salah dialog di hadapan mereka. Kalau mata kaca boneka ini bisa kuputar jengah, akan kulakukan.

Satu hal, aku benci dengan julukan roh jahat yang diperuntukan padaku. Haruskah aku kembali pada tubuh Mitsunari? Tidak, itu bukan ide cemerlang!

Begini saja, apa kira-kira mereka akan mendengarkan aku jika aku menceritakan kisah fantasi? Oh, Tian, kuharap begitu.

"Tenang anak-anak!" Matsu menengahi.

"Okaa-san, aku dan Masamune-dono akan melindungi Okaa-san! Ayo Masamune-dono, kita usir roh itu dari rumah ini!"

" _Good idea, Sanada!_ "

Yukimura berlari ke belakang sejenak mengambil sesuatu.

Firasatku tidak bagus.

"Aku juga setuju! Ayo usir dia!"

Ow, sepertinya aku harus menghindari ketiga anak bernama Masamune, Yukimura, dan Motochika yang sudah siap dengan kuda-kudanya.

"AYAYAYAYAAA! BERBURU ROH JAHAAAATT!"

Kurasa… lebih baik aku pindah ke tubuh Mitsunari sekarang, atau pilihan terburuknya aku harus lari-lari menghindari serangan mereka dengan tubuh lunglai boneka ini.

'BLETAK!' bunyi itu langsung terdengar dari tongkat kayu yang diayunkan Yukimura.

Mitsunari, kumohon maafkan aku sekali lagi!

 **-Ieyasu POV off-**

 **-o0o-**

The Curse of Mirror

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Disclaimer:** SenBasa **punya** Capcom

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, typo(s), **Bad** **EYD** **–Oh** **YEAH!-** , GaJe, _**de-el-el**_

 **-o0o-**

 **-Normal POV-**

'Jrssshh….'

Nyanyian hujan membungkam petang. Dari matahari tepat di kepala hingga kini, tangis langit tak kunjung mati, laksana memberi orkes kesedihan dari sebuah hati tersakiti, tak lain duka era Toyotomi.

'Klak… klak….'

Tiba-tiba nyanyian langit yang berselang guntur bertambah satu pion.

'Klak… klak….'

Intonasinya berjeda, terdengar berbeda dari cepatnya melodi semula.

'Klak… klak….'

Namun jeda itu perlahan memberat.

Dari kejauhan nampak sebuah siluet kecil yang tengah beradu angkuh seraya membelah hutan.

'Klak… klak….'

Samar….

Akhirnya mengabu dan nampaklah pemilik siluet mungil yang tengah membopong sosok lain di punggungnya.

Dan ternyata, bunyi 'Klak' itu berasal dari sandal kayu mahoninya.

'Klak… klak….'

Sandal kayunya masih membising, berjeda akibat tubuh anak yang dibopongnya.

'Klak….'

Sosok itu berhenti.

 **BLAAARR!**

Sejurunya terdengar teriakan langit yang membuat matanya terpejam.

'Bruk'

Akhirnya tubuhnya terjatuh ̶ termasuk tubuh anak di punggungnya.

Poni panjang dari surai coklat terang miliknya terjatuh menutupi matanya. Kepalanya tertunduk, air matanya turun guna mengusir sesak di hatinya.

 **BLAAARR!**

Langit kembali berteriak, membuat anak itu memejam matanya lagi. Lalu dialihkan pandangnya pada sosok yang tadi digendongnya. Isakan mulai terdengar dari bibirnya seiring tangisnya yang semakin menjadi.

" _Gomenna, Ieyasu-sama,_ " pekiknya. Namun sosok yang ia eluhkan itu bungkam. Matanya terpejam, wajahnya nampak damai tak seperti dirinya.

"Aku janji akan mengistirahatkanmu di tempat yang layak," ujarnya, sambil menganggunkan senyum di bibir kecilnya.

Diraihnya jemari lunglai sosok yang ia panggil Ieyasu-sama itu, ia masih terisak sembari tertunduk.

"Kami-sama, kumohon bantu aku mencari tempat berteduh di hutan ini," ia berdoa.

Satu alasan kuat yang membuat ia beradu nyali dengan cuaca adalah sosok mungil di hadapannya.

Dia hanyalah seorang pelayan kecil yang mencoba melakukan tugas terakhir sebelum akhirnya ikut pergi dari dunia ini. Dan tugas terakhir itu adalah memakamkan tuan mudanya dengan damai.

 **-Normal POV off-**

 **-o0o-**

 **-Ieyasu POV-**

"HEYYAAH!" gantian Masamune mengayunkan tongkatnya. Tapi bisa kuantisipasi serangan sembrononya.

"Jangan menggunakan tubuh Mitsunari-sama!" ketus Motochika. Ia memutar rantai di tangannya dengan angkuh seakan ada bandul bola besi di ujungnya. Kemudian diayunkannya rantai buta itu ke arahku–ke arah Mitsunari.

"Keluar kau roh jahaaaatt!" seru Yukimura, ia mengayunkan kembali tongkat panjang di tangannya, namun serangan seperti itu tak berarti apa-apa buatku.

Perlu 'kah aku beri salah satu dari mereka pelajaran seni bela diri? Sepertinya boleh saja, sudah bertahun-tahun aku tak berkelahi.

'BLETAK!' Yukimura menggertakkan tongkatnya. Sejurusnya Masamune ikut menyerang sisi samping, diikuti Motochika yang melayangkan rantainya.

Yah, beginilah jadinya. Harus kuakui aku tak bisa memukul tiga anak yang mencoba menyerang diriku. Sedikit membuat mereka bertambah marah, aku hanya menghindari serangan mereka yang terbilang tak terlatih sama sekali.

"HIYAA!" tongkat Yukimura datang lagi. 'Plok!' kutangkap ujung tongkat kayu itu dengan kepalan tangan Mitsunari, membuat anak berwajah manis itu terhenyak.

'Syut!' saat mata Yukimura sibuk menatap senyum sarkartis yang kuupayakan di bibir Mitsunari, kutarik tongkat di tangannya hingga terjungkal tubuh kecilnya ke depan.

Tidak, aku takkan kuasa menyakiti anak ini. Walau peluangku begitu banyak untuk melakukan serangan balasan. Jadi kutahan Yukimura dengan posisi tidak enak dilihat, tubuhnya nyaris terhuyung ke depan.

"Gerakanmu masih jelek," ucapku, berbisik tepat di telinga anak itu setelah kutarik lagi tongkatnya hingga tubuhnya dekat pada sosok Mitsunari.

"Ugh! Jangan menghina permainan orang lain!" ketus Yukimura, membuatku tertawa pelan.

Dengan tangan mungilnya ia menarik tongkat ini, kurasakan amat kencang ia memberikan gaya hingga kembali tubuhnya ke posisi semula.

"Kau pernah merasakan terbang di udara?" ujarku sambil menyeringai, Yukimura nampak terbelalak. "Baiklah sepertinya kau ingin merasakannya."

'Syuut!' aku mengangkat tongkat yang dipegang erat oleh Yukimura ini ke atas.

'Bruk!' dan ia jatuh tepat posisi wajahnya duluan.

Kutatap angkuh dua anak lain yang masih menantangku. "Masih mau dilanjutkan?" aku bertanya.

" _Shut up!_ " erang Masamune. Anak berjulukan Dokunganryuu itu maju sambil memutar-mutar tongkatnya.

'Jdug!' tak mau terkena tongkat yang ia ayunkan, terburu aku menyelengkat kaki kanannya hingga tersungkurlah Masamune dengan bunyi berdebum keras. Langsung anak itu terlumpuh akibat menahan sakit di kakinya.

"Payah kalian! Biar aku yang hadapi dia!" tegas Motochika, ia maju dengan beringas masih memutar-mutar rantai itu di udara. Aku memandanginya kalem, kira-kira serangan apa yang bagus untuk langsung menjatuhkan anak itu?

'TRAK!' dengan mudah kuhindari rantai itu. Sementara rantai itu sendiri membuat retakan tak berarti di lantai kayu.

"Kuat juga kau 'ya?" pujiku. "Jangan menghinaku, roh jahat!" ia memekik.

'Syut!' kembali rantainya ia ayunkan ke arahku. "Jangan menghindar!" keluh Motochika.

"Aku tidak akan menghindar, tenang saja!" balasku.

'Grap!' dengan enteng kudapatkan ujung dari rantai itu. Kulilit rantai itu pada tangan Mitsunari sedikitnya, lalu kutarik paksa rantai itu hingga membuat Motochika terseret di lantai.

Anak berhelai putih itu kalah kuasa olehku, baiklah kurasa pertarungannya selesai.

"Aku menang!" kataku.

Motochika meringis, segera kubantu dia berdiri.

"Sudah hentikan kalian semua!" Matsu kembali bersuara. Kini kualihkan pandangku pada wanita tersebut. Matsu terlihat cemas, dan kutebak naluri keibuannya langsung tak bagus mendapati anak-anak mereka kulumpuhkan dalam sekejap.

" _How strong you are!_ " Masamune berdecih, Kojuuro langsung membantu ia berdiri.

"Kalian nggak dengar 'ya? dia bukan roh jahat, tapi putra Permaisuri Genmei!" Keiji bersuara. Diikuti anggukan dari anak berambut pendek di belakangnya.

"Aku tak percaya! Kau pasti roh jahat yang ingin menguasai tubuh Mitsunari-sama, 'ya kan?" bentak Yukimura. "Danna…," Sasuke mencoba menenangkan.

"Oh jadi begitu, ternyata dongeng penghantar tidur itu sungguhan ya, Ieyasu?" sontak aku menoleh pada sosok penasihat yang masih terduduk di posisinya. Ia terkekeh, lalu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Dongeng penghantar tidur?" ulangku, apa maksudnya… itu kisahku?

"Saat aku anak-anak dulu, aku sering dengar kisah fantasimu, dan tak kusangka kau sungguhan, bukan mitos," kata Hanbei.

"Pantas saja kau bisa berbahasa mandarin, kupikir semua itu Mitsunari yang melanturkannya. Karena setahuku Mitsunari payah sekali menangkap setiap materi yang kuberikan," tutur si penasihat, membuat ia jadi pusat perhatian.

"Apa kalian pernah dengar juga tentang kisah pewaris tunggal permaisuri zaman Nara yang terperangkap di cermin?" tanya Hanbei pada setiap anak Matsu. Beberapa di antaranya ada yang mengangguk, sebagian terbingung sambil mendecih angkuh.

"Kurasa akan menarik jika kau menceritakannya, Hanbei-sama," saranku. Ia menatapku ambigu lalu tertawa pelan. "Boleh saja," lanjutnya.

"YEAYH!" dan entah mengapa Sasuke bersorak riang, membuat anak-anak lainnya menatapnya dengan maksud, "Hah?"

"Ayo buat lingkaran!" seru Keiji, anak-anak lain mengikutinya mau tak mau.

Dengan kompak anak-anak itu membuat lingkaran secara serempak, aku mengikutinya dan duduk di antara Kojuuro dan Sasuke.

"Jadi begini," dan Hanbei mulai bercerita.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Kojuuro berpekik, ia berlari keluar dari lingkaran hendak mengambil sesuatu, tak lama kembalilah ia dengan sebuah lilin yang berdiri di dalam gelas mungil, lalu ia meletakannya di tengah-tengah lingkaran.

"Kau pikir kita mau uji nyali?" Masamune mencemooh.

"Hampir malam, Masamune-sama, jadi kunyalakan saja," balas Kojuuro, mampu membungkam Masamune yang hendak berdalih.

 **-Ieyasu POV off-**

 **-o0o-**

 **-Normal POV-**

Anak berhelai coklat terang itu kini berdiri di antara dua pohon cemara besar. Matanya yang layu akhirnya membulat sempurna ketika mendapati sebuah rumah di cakrawalanya.

"Akhirnya," ada jeda. "Aku bisa beristirahat sejenak," katanya sambil melirik sosok tuannya di punggungnya.

Terburu ia berjalan, setengah berlari agar cepat-cepat bisa mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, dengan lihai ia mengetuk, sambil berharap rumah itu mau menerimanya malam ini.

 **-Normal POV off-**

 **-o0o-**

 **-Ieyasu POV-**

"…dan pada akhirnya anak laki-laki itu terkurung di dalam cermin selamanya, sebenarnya ia bisa keluar dari sana asal mampu memenuhi satu syarat," Hanbei masih jadi pusat perhatian. Gestur yang ia gunakan dalam pencitraan cerita tersebut membuatku ikut terlarut bersama anak-anak ini. Setengah dari anak-anak yang bahkan telah tahu cerita itu, mau tak mau jadi ikut terbawa suasana.

"Apa syaratnya?" Yukimura membuka suara, diikuti anggukan dari Masamune yang sepertinya juga belum mengetahui akhir cerita itu.

"Anak itu harus menemukan tubuh seseorang yang cocok dengannya," jawab Hanbei, mengakhiri cerita.

Hening… entah mengapa mereka semua terbungkam.

"Tunggu dulu, kalau syaratnya adalah menemukan tubuh seseorang yang cocok dengannya, apa itu artinya…" Sasuke membuka suara, jeda sebentar, ia menatapku yang memegang kendali tubuh Mitsunari agak ngeri. "Apa tubuh Mitsunari-sama kini telah menjadi miliknya?" tanyana berlagak horror.

Tatapan ngeri kudapati dari beberapa anak lainnya, aku sampai dibuat canggung. "Tidak, aku tidak akan mengambil tubuh kaisar kalian," jelasku.

"Bisakah kami percaya?" anak bernama Motonari angkat bicara, tatapannya sinis menatapku, kuakui dia tipikal anak yang pasif, namun sekalinya bicara bisa membuat terperangah dengan intonasi ucapannya.

"Tadinya aku mau bersemayam di tubuh boneka Keiji, tapi kalian malah menyerangku duluan," tuturku.

"Pokoknya kau harus keluar dari tubuh Mitsunari-sama!" pekik Yukimura. Diangguki oleh beberapa anak di antara mereka.

"Kalau aku bisa menemukan tubuh baru, kujanji akan langsung pindah," ucapku.

Ow, sepertinya aku salah dialog lagi. Dengan marah mereka menatapku tak suka. Terpaksa kuputar jengah mata ini sambil menghela napas dengan keras.

 **'Tok… tok… tok…'** tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu dari arah luar. Sontak kami sama-sama menoleh pada titik yang sama.

"Ada seseorang," kata Matsu, ia bangkit berdiri hendak membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"Jangan!" Hanbei berseru. "Bisa saja itu jendral dari pihak musuh," lanjutnya.

Matsu terbelalak. "Tapi bisa saja dia orang baik 'kan?" bela wanita itu.

"Masih adakah orang baik setelah Toyotomi dibantai habis? Tak mungkin itu terjadi!" pekik Hanbei setengah membentak.

 **'Tok…'** terdengarlah ulang ketukan pintu itu, membuat perdebatan Matsu dan Hanbei terhenti.

"Seorang jendral takkan mengetuk pintu sepelan itu, kau tahu?" Matsu membantah.

"Dari mana kau tahu? Bisa saja dia hanya membuat taktik agar kau membukakan pintunya."

Matsu terdiam. Diselingi bunyi ketukan pintu yang terdengar lagi.

"Jangan berkelahi, Okaa-san! Lebih baik kita sembunyikan Hanbei-sama dan Mitsunari-sama di kamar!" kata Kojuuro menyarankan.

Matsu menatap Kojuuro dalam diam, lalu mengangguk dan beralih menatap aku-Mitsunari dan Hanbei.

"Lakukan rencanamu!" titah Matsu. Kojuuro mengangguk, ia pun membimbing kami memasuki ruangan lebih dalam di rumah ini.

'Krieet…' bunyi pintu rumah berderit, setengah penasaran aku menoleh ke belakang, namun sayang tak dapat kulihat siapa sosok yang mengetuk pintu.

 **-Ieyasu POV off-**

 **-o0o-**

 **-Normal POV-**

Anak yang mengetuk pintu itu tersenyum semanis yang ia bisa.

Matsu yang mendapati kehadiran dirinya terperangah mendapati senyumnya yang anggun.

Oh, Kami-sama, ternyata di hadapannya berdiri seorang anak berparas lugu, membantah tebakan Hanbei semenit yang lalu.

"Bolehkah aku bermalam di sini bersama tuanku? Aku janji besok kami akan pergi," ia memohon.

Matsu mengelus pipi sang anak yang dingin akibat diguyur hujan seharian. "Tentu saja, masuklah!" kata wanita itu sambil membukakan pintu rumahnya lebih lebar.

"Terima kasih banyak, Nyonya…." Masuklah dia masih dengan membopong tuannya.

Mata anak itu langsung mendapati sosok anak-anak sebayanya yang memandanginya dengan hangat seakan menyambut dirinya.

"Kimono-mu bagus, pasti kau anak orang kaya," puji Motochika, membuat anak itu tersentak.

"Rambutmu juga tertata rapih walau basah, kau dari keluarga jendral atau seorang bangsawan, 'ya kan?" lanjut Motonari.

Anak itu tersenyum mengiyakan, lalu berujar "Terima kasih, sebenarnya aku hanya seorang pelayan."

"Sama seperti Kojuuro, _What's your name_?" Masamune gantian bertanya.

"Tadatsugu," jawabnya.

"Hey, kalian! Harusnya kita berikan dia pakaian bersih dulu! Jangan langsung mengerumbuninya begitu!" Keiji berseru, ketiga anak yang berdiri di dekat pintu itu mendecih sebal sebagai respon.

"Tidak perlu! Aku hanya akan di sini semalam saja, besok aku akan pergi," lerai Tadatsugu, tatapan tak suka langsung dihadiahi buatnya.

"Tche, Okaa-san itu orang yang baik. Kau bisa selamanya di sini bersama kami," ujar Sasuke.

"Asal kau mau membantu kami mengambil air di danau, dan berburu bersama kami," lanjut Yukimura. Anak berparas manis itu langsung diberi tatapan maut dari teman-temannya.

"Tidak masalah, tapi… satu hal, aku harus memakamkan tuanku dulu, baru aku bisa tinggal bersama kalian!" kata Tadatsugu, membuat anak-anak itu menoleh pada sosok tuannya yang tertidur di punggungnya.

" _Ara… ara…_ jadi kau membawa-bawa orang mati di tengah hutan?" Keiji bertanya sok horror.

"Iya, maafkan atas kelancanganku, tapi kumohon izinkan aku menyimpan tubuhnya semalam atau setidaknya sampai hujan berhenti," kata Tadatsugu setengah berlirih.

"Ah, kau tidak perlu memakamkannya!" tiba-tiba Motonari menjentikkan jarinya, membuat anak-anak lain menoleh padanya.

"Kita punya roh yang bisa mengisi tubuh tuanmu, yaah itu terserah padamu saja, Pelayan!" kata Motonari, terlihat jelas ia menyeringai atas sugestinya.

"Kau selalu lebih pintar dariku, Nari-chan!" puji Motochika, setengah iseng dengan julukan yang ia berikan.

"Aku memang terlahir jenius, Chika-chan!" balas Motonari sarkartis.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak mengerti maksud kalian," Tadatsugu masih terbingung.

Seringai tajam langsung didapatinya dari beberapa sosok mungil di hadapannya. "Nanti kau akan tahu," kata Masamune mengakhiri permasalahan sang pelayan kecil.

Sementara Tadatsugu sendiri terdiam sambil bertanya pada dirinya mengenai maksud sugesti Motonari.

Ah, sesegeranya dia akan tahu, tenang saja!

 **-Normal POV off-**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continue?**_

 **A/N:** Hadeeeh, saya telah update 'ya? kayaknya cerita ini bakalan ditinggal pembaca karena keteledoran saya. Apalagi chapter ini nggak bagus sama sekali.

Special thanks, untuk semua orang yang menunggu apdetan cerita ini. Nanti dikasih silver queen sama Ieyasu deh….

 **Ieyasu:** Masih jaman aja itu silver queen… **(_ _!)**

Oke, ini balasan review-nya.

 **lo-aruka:** Wat de? Adegan Hide mati kayak tikus modar tengah jalan? Entah kenapa saya baru nyadar pas Anda ripiw. Btw, makasih ripiwnya arukaaaa….

 **Shakazaki-Rikuo:** Saya udah nanya dengan yang bersangkutan soal si Thanatos, kayaknya nggak seburuk yang Anda bayangkan #digetok. Btw, makasih review-nya….

 **Rick de power2:** Makasih fav story-nya, Senpai….

 **Porcelain-Rabbit:** Um… Saya masih jauh di bawah Anda. Kayaknya itu cuma dongeng penghantar tidur(?), alur ngaco plus apdet ngaret begini nggak layak dibilang jago. Btw, makasih review-nya.

 **Makasih juga untuk silent reader (kalo ada). Semoga chap depan nggak ngaret lagi…**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Normal POV-**

"I-ieyasu… sama?" Tadatsugu terheran. Nuansa kengerian langsung menggerumbun, telunjuknya terangkat, menunjuk sosok Ieyasu lain yang kini bersemayam di tubuh tuannya.

Tadatsugu tentu tak habis pikir, mengapa tuannya kembali berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Padahal jelas pagi tadi dia menyaksikan sendiri betapa tersiksanya anak itu ketika seteguk racun merusak anatomi tubuhnya.

Tapi kini? Ieyasu bahkan melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum padanya.

" _Shocked?_ " tanya Masamune, angkuh sambil berkacak pinggang. "Rencanaku keren 'kan?" Motonari menambahi. Sorot mata kedua anak itu langsung membuat Tadatsugu bergidik, seakan dilirik setajam tatapan elang.

"Kami-sama…," tangan mungil Tadatsugu terangkat menyentuh keningnya yang terasa pusing. Matanya berputar, keseimbangannya mulai terkikis, sontak ia terhuyung, Keiji yang ada di sampingnya refleks menahan bahunya.

" _Ara, ara,_ jangan pingsan…!" ujar Keiji panik.

"Kelihatannya dia sangat kaget, sampai bereaksi begitu," ujar Sasuke, diangguki anak-anak lainnya.

"Sepertinya itu biasa terjadi ketika seseorang terkejut," sahut Yukimura.

"Kalau tidak salah kalian dari salah satu keluarga jendral petinggi istana, 'ya kan?" tanya Hanbei, ia yang kini membiarkan Mitsunari terpulas di lengannya itu sekilas menatap Ieyasu, karena tak mungkin anak itu menjawab arah pertanyaannya, ia beralih menatap Tadatsugu.

Yang ditatap malah bungkam seribu bahasa.

Orang awam tentu berpikir kedua petinggi istana itu harusnya sudah mati, tak terkecuali Tadatsugu. Apalagi semua tahu Mitsunari adalah pewaris tahta dan Hanbei yang seorang penasihat Toyotomi. Tadatsugu sedikit bertanya, apa musuh terlalu ceroboh untuk meninggalkan dua orang itu hidup? Bisa saja mereka berdua membuat aliansi pribadi dengan tujuan pemberontakan 'bukan?

'Bruk!' pusing dengan suasana, akhirnya sang pelayan kecil terhuyung di lantai bersama Keiji dengan posisi terduduk. Anak-anak lain langsung menggerumbuni, hendak menolong Tadatsugu sebagai rasa simpati.

"Um, Kurasa kita harus memberi ia waktu untuk istirahat," saran Kojuuro, diangguki oleh teman-temannya.

"Haah," Matsu yang sedari tadi diam, menghela napas, "Sekarang ada yang bisa bantu Okaa-san mengambil pakaian kering untuknya?" dengan cerdik ia memancing beberapa anaknya untuk menetralkan suasana.

Sementara langit yang terhalau kulit gulita dari para kumulus hitam itu, belum mampu menampak senyum bulan hingga malam menjamu.

Orkes kesedihan masih diperdengarkan, bedanya kini agak tenang dan sayu. Hujan memang hendak berhenti, hanya tinggal menunjuk waktu sebagai pilar utama.

 **-Normal POV off-**

 **-o0o-**

The Curse of Mirror

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Disclaimer:** SenBasa **punya** Capcom

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, typo(s), **Bad** **EYD** **–Oh** **YEAH!-** , **update nggak nentu** , GaJe, _**de-el-el**_

 **-o0o-**

 **-Mitsunari POV-**

"Ugh," aku meringis, merasakan sebilah cahaya memaksaku mengangkat tirai tipis yang menutupi irisku.

Kok seperti ada jendela lain di dekat kepalaku 'ya? Setahuku jendela yang terpasang di menara berada jauh di atas kepalaku, menyulitkan cahaya surya mencoba menerobos para jeruji yang berbaris untuk langsung menyilaukanku.

Sejurusnya kuupayakan mengangkat tubuhku untuk terduduk. Mataku yang masih berat kukecek dengan punggung tangan, mengusir kantuk yang tak kunjung pergi. Sementara cahaya surya gantian menyengat tengkukku ketika kupunggungi.

"Mitsunari," telingaku langsung disambut warna suara yang sangat familiar. " _Ohayo~!_ " sapa pemilik suara itu.

Kuupayakan melihat apa yang ada di hadapanku. Awalnya samar, namun perlahan mataku mulai berfungsi seperti sediakala.

Orang ini….

'Deg!' kurasakan jantungku bergemuruh sebagai respon.

"Ieyasu…."

"Hum," ia mengangguk, lalu senyumnya merekah begitu saja.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kamu sudah mati? Lalu rohmu terperangkap dalam cermin? Seharusnya-" kalimatku terhenti, tiba-tiba ia mendekapku ke dadanya.

"Dengar?" ujarnya, sambil mengupayakan kepalaku ke dada kirinya. "Jantungku berdetak."

'Deg!' itu detak jantungku. Akan tetapi detakan serupa mengalun di telingaku sejurusnya, kutahu jantung Ieyasu sedang berdetak cepat, bahkan lebih cepat dari milikku.

Mungkinkah ia senang sekarang? Jika iya, aku juga senang, tiba-tiba sebuah kehangatan hadir dari dalam hatiku.

"Bukankah ini mustahil?" tanyaku masih tak percaya. Perlahan kutarik kembali kepalaku dari tubuhnya yang kini terbalut yukata berwarna abu.

"Ini sudah jadi takdirku, dengan ini aku bisa ada di samping sahabatku selama yang aku bisa." Jawabnya, masih menggunjing senyum untuk diriku.

Kutatap ia penuh kegembiraan, hingga kurasakan mataku seperti digenangi air. Aku senang, senang sekali karena untuk pertama kalinya ada orang yang menyebutku sahabat

"Simpan saja tangismu untuk ayahmu, bukan untukku!" katanya, terdengar serius.

"Eh?" aku terbelalak, buru-buru kutepis keinginanku untuk menangis.

Tunggu, mengapa ia mengucapkan kalimat yang menjurus pada hal yang tidak aku inginkan? Memangnya ada apa dengan ayahku?

"Cari angin segar 'yuk?" ajak Ieyasu, lalu bangkit berdiri sambil mengamit pergelangan tanganku.

"Kau bercanda? Kita kan masih ada di atas menara!"

"Benarkah?" bantah Ieyasu, ia mengangkat salah satu alisnya, membuatku berpikiran sesuatu berbau ambigu.

"Kamu tidak sadar?" tanyanya lagi, malah merentangkan tangannya seakan meminta aku mengamati di mana aku terduduk.

'Deg!' Ini bukan di menara! Seingatku interior menara terbuat dari bata keseluruhannya, tapi yang kini kulihat adalah kayu.

Mungkinkah sejak semalam aku memang tidak ada di menara? tunggu, ini rekayasa 'kah?

"Apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanyaku bingung, tak lupa kuupayakan berdiri dibantu uluran tangannya.

"Kau akan tahu, makanya keluar!"

Keluar 'eh?

"Ternyata kamu belum sadar juga ya? Bahkan kimono eleganmu sudah berganti menjadi yukata sederhana?"

Aku terperanjat, tanganku refleks bergerak untuk meraba pakaian yang kini membalut tubuhku. Benar saja, baru kusadari bahan pakaian ini lebih kasar dan jauh tidak nyaman.

"Lihat!" Ieyasu menunjuk ke arah jendela yang terbuka.

Mataku dibuat terbelalak oleh suasana asri berdasar hijau dari pepohonan yang menjulang. Maka terdengarlah bunyi gesekan ranting pohon dari luar jendela yang dipermainkan oleh angin.

"Hu-hutan cemara 'eh?" gagapku.

Ieyasu berdehem, mengiyakan.

Oh, Kami-sama, apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi?

 **-Mitsunari POV off-**

 **-o0o-**

 **-Ieyasu POV-**

'Krieet…' tangan kiriku mendorong pintu rumah Matsu yang terbuat dari kayu, sementara tangan kananku sibuk mengamit pergelangan tangan kecil milik Mitsunari.

Cahaya matahari langsung menyapa kami ketika sukses pintu ini terbuka lebar. Diam-diam kutatap Mitsunari yang tengah mengernyit lucu mendapati cahaya matahari memaksanya untuk membuka mata seutuhnya.

"Aw!" Mitsunari berpekik, kakinya yang tak beralas disambut oleh tanah basah nan gembur. Aku hanya bisa terkikik melihat ia memasang raut tak suka pada pijakannya saat ini.

Kehadiran pepohonan cemara langsung mengalihkan pandangku dari sang kaisar kecil. Saat kujumpai para pohon raksasa itu, di salah satu bayangannya nampak tengah sibuk melindungi anak-anak Matsu yang menatap kami seakan menyambut.

Di setiap wajah manis nan lugu mereka tersungging senyum untuk kami. Aku melambaikan tangan kiriku sambil membalas senyum mereka, lalu sedikit menarik Mitsunari agar kami segera bergabung.

"Tunggu, Ieyasu!" cekal Mitsunari, ia balik menarik lenganku, membuat aku berpaling menatapnya. "Ada apa?" tanyaku spontan.

Muncul gurat ketakutan di wajah Mitsunari, ia melirik anak-anak itu, kemudian melepaskan genggamanku, membuat aku terheran.

"Siapa mereka?" tanyanya, "Mengapa mereka membawa senjata? Apa mereka orang jahat?" lanjut Mitsunari, berintonasi siaga.

Kulirik anak-anak Matsu, terlihat mereka sedang berbisik-bisik pelan, kutebak tengah memperbincangkan kami.

Seperti yang mengganjal di pandangan sang kaisar, mereka kini membawa senjata juga perlengkapan di dalam tas mereka. Aku tersenyum mendapati itu, karena sudah tahu apa yang hendak mereka lakukan dengan perbekalan mereka.

Kulempar lagi tatapan pada sang Kaisar, kutatap iris emasnya lurus, sembari kucengkram erat bahunya, lalu berujar mengenai apa yang hendak dilakukan anak-anak itu, "Mereka rakyatmu, sekarang tunjukkan seberapa layak kau dihadiahi gelar itu, pimpin mereka!"

Sejenak matanya membesar, kutahu ia terkejut, digigitnya bibir bawahnya menahan gejolak dalam hatinya.

Aku melepas cengkramanku dan kembali beralih menatap anak-anak Matsu. Lalu kuayunkan tanganku guna memberi isyarat agar mereka mendekat memperkenalkan diri.

"Tunggu! Apa maksudnya semua ini? Siapa mereka? mengapa aku harus menunjukkan seberapa layak aku jadi kaisar mereka?" tanya Mitsunari, nampak ia terbingung dengan kondisi.

Sebagai respon aku hanya bisa nyengir, ia langsung menautkan kedua alisnya, sebal padaku sebab tak kunjung mendengar jawaban yang ia mau.

"Mereka mendekat," buru-buru Mitsunari bersembunyi di belakangku, "Kita tak pegang apapun untuk antisipasi serangan mereka."

Kudiamkan sang kaisar kecil, lagi-lagi yang kulakukan malah menyapa lambaian tangan juga kata 'halo' yang terlontar dari bibir mereka.

'Tap! Tap! Tap!' langkah kaki mereka menggaung, semakin dekat mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba Mitsunari mencengkram yukata-ku erat.

"Ieyasu…!"

"Santai!"

" _Morning, Lord?_ " Masamune mengawali, membuat Mitsunari nampak panas dingin di tempat.

 **-Ieyasu POV off-**

 **-o0o-**

 **-Mitsunari POV-**

" _Morning, Lord?_ " sapa salah seorang dari mereka.

Perasaan canggung hadir, tubuhku mulai gemetar hebat, setetes peluh menuruni pelipisku.

Ieyasu bergeser ke arah kiri, memberikan renggang untuk anak-anak itu.

'Grap!' anak yang memanggilku ' _Lord'_ mengamit tanganku, lalu menariknya dan membawaku pada teman-temannya.

" _Date_ _Masamune_ , _first_ _son_ _of_ _daimyo_ _Oushu_ _province_ ,".

Aku melongo, anak berpenutup mata itu tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan. Kukira ia akan melakukan penyerangan, tapi tebakanku meleset.

Ragu-ragu aku mengangguk. Pandangku tertuju pada kakiku yang tak beralas karena malu menatapnya.

"Panggil aku Mitsunari…!" jawabku, sebisa mungkin mengindahkan.

Perlahan kuangkat kepalaku, lalu kutemui anak berpenutup mata lain yang berhelai senada denganku hendak memperkenalkan dirinya, ia menjabat tanganku usai Masamune melepas cengkramannya.

"Haaai…? Aku Chosokabe Motochika, putra dari Panglima Angkatan Laut Toyotomi. Senang bertemu denganmu secara langsung, Kaisar kecil!"

"H-haai…?" responku, diselingi kikuk tak berarti.

"Aku Mouri Motonari, sepupunya Chosokabe," Lanjut anak berhelai senada kayu yang berdiri di samping si putra panglima.

"Yaah, ketimbang sepupu kami lebih mirip musuh bebuyutan," kata anak itu lagi, sambil tersenyum manis berbau ambigu yang langsung mengundang gelak tawa dari beberapa anak lain.

"Giliranku!" sahut yang helainya juga berwarna kayu "Aku Sanada Yukimura, asalku dari provinsi Kai. Aku putra kedua dari seorang saudagar di sana."

"Aku Sarutobi Sasuke, pelayannya Yukimura-danna."

"Katakura Kojuuro, pelayannya Date Masamune."

"Aku Tadatsugu Sakai, pelayannya putra Jendral Tokugawa."

Aku terpelongo, tanpa memberi jeda ketiga anak yang mengaku sebagai pelayan kecil itu kuangguki, lalu kucatat dalam benakku ketiga nama mereka. Yang berhelai oranye Sasuke, yang berhelai hitam Kojuuro, satu lagi yang berhelai coklat terang Tadatsugu.

"Aku Maeda Keiji, asalku dari provinsi Kaga. Aku memang dari rakyat biasa, tapi kemampuan berpanah yang mengalir di darahku tidak bisa dianggap biasa." Jelas satu anak lagi, dari cara ia menata kumpulan anak panah dan busur sabitnya, dia layak disebut seorang pemanah.

Usai mereka menjabat tanganku secara bergantian, senyum hangat kudapati dari setiap bibir mereka. Kuangguki penuh canggung, merasa tak nyaman jadi pusat perhatian.

"Kita akan berpetualang, Kaisar!" seru salah seorang, kuingat dari warna suaranya, dia adalah Sanada Yukimura.

" _Take your weapon! And eliminate the enemy!"_ sambung Masamune.

Berpetualang 'eh? Apa maksudnya? Bukankah kita ada di daerah sendiri? Maksudku, tanah Jepang ini milik ayahku, mereka rakyat ayah dan mengapa harus berpetualang di negeri sendiri?

"Anak-anak!" suara seorang wanita tiba-tiba terdengar, datang dari arah belakang. Dari cara ia memakai kimono-nya, lengannya yang terlihat lebar, sebut saja dia ibu dari anak-anak ini.

Kami menoleh bersama sebagai respon. Wanita itu tersenyum anggun sambil menjinjing sebuah naginata, seberkas perbekalan, juga sebuah sandal kayu. Lalu berjalanlah ia ke arah kami.

-tepatnya ke arahku, kemudian menyerahkan barang jiningannya.

"Senang bisa bertemu dengan putra kaisar," katanya, sambil tersenyum hangat padaku.

"Um," balasku, ringkas.

"Aku turut berduka untuk ayahmu."

"Huh?" mendadak aku bergeming. Mataku membulat akibar ucapannya yang terdengar getir.

Tunggu, dulu…!

Sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai paham alur yang menghambur sejak aku membuka mata. Tertarik sebuah kesimpulan jika Toyotomi telah binasah, tapi yang membuatku bingung adalah mengapa bisa aku ada di sini?

-tunggu, mungkin pihak musuh sudah tahu keberadaanku dan penjaga di kaki menara membawaku pergi.

-tapi, mengapa Ieyasu bisa hidup kembali?

Argh, kepalaku pusing memikirkannya!

"Hanbei-sama masih hidup," kata wanita itu, membuatku terbangun dari geming, "Dia meminta kalian pergi ke danau di penghujung hutan, dia pergi duluan demi memastikan aman atau tidaknya kondisi saat ini."

Mendengar Hanbei-sama masih hidup hatiku sedikit lega. Bukan hanya karena dia yang mengambil alih peran orang tua buatku, aku sangat beruntung yang tersisa adalah orang berotak, bukan ayahku.

Aku mulai digandrungi rasa benci pada ayahku. Apalagi ingat dengan semua yang ia lakukan semasa hidup tak lebih dari memperluas wilayah. Dan kutahu pasti alasan ia mati adalah karena penaklukan Joeson. Dasar kaisar tak berotak! Bodoh benar dia tak mampu mengukur seberapa kuat musuh!

'BOOM!' terdengar ledakan di udara, lamunanku pun buyar demi menatap langit biru yang disembur oleh warna-warni.

"Itu isyarat dari Hanbei-sama! Ayo berangkat _Guys!"_ titah Masamune, disoraki girang oleh anak-anak yang lain.

"Berhati-hatilah! Kunjungi kaa-san kapanpun kalian mau, jangan lupakan itu!" seru wanita itu.

"Ayaya…! Tenang saja Kaa-san!" sahut Motochika.

"Terima kasih, untuk semua kebaikan Anda Matsu-san, kami beruntung bertemu orang sebaik Anda," kata anak yang kuingat bernama Kojuuro.

"Hahaha, santai saja! akulah yang harusnya berterima kasih, karena kalian yang membuatku menjadi seorang ibu," tawa wanita itu.

"Kami permisi, Oka-saan!"

"Daah~"

Ucapan selamat tinggal langsung mengalun untuk sang ibu, aku masih diam tak mau bergerak untuk menyusul. Rasanya aku tak ingin ikut, tapi mau bagaimana pun alur memintaku untuk segera melangkahkan kaki ini.

"Ayo, Mitsunari!" ajak Ieyasu, ia kembali mengamit pergelangan tanganku, lalu tersenyum hangat seperti biasa.

"Sudah kubilang pimpin mereka 'kan? Meratap bukan pilihan, kau tahu?" tegasnya, kata-katanya yang terasa tajam langsung menghujam hatiku.

"Ieyasu," panggilku, mencoba untuk membuat ia diam sejenak, "Biarlah mereka yang lakukan, lagipula aku tidak tahu danau yang dikatakan nyonya itu." jelasku, padahal menyembunyikan kalimat penolakan yang seharusnya berbunyi, _"Aku tengah kehilangan nyali."_

Ieyasu mengangguk atas getirnya ucapanku. Meski begitu, ia tetap tersenyum seakan memercayai. Kembali ia mengajakku melangkah menyusul anak-anak yang lain, sebelum itu ia berbalik dan mengucap kalimat perpisahan pada sang ibu, mau tak mau pun aku akhirnya mengikuti meski kaku.

 **-Mitsunari POV off-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continue?**_

 **A/N:**

Maafkan saya, Minna…! ;(

Uwau, saya sudah berbohong untuk update kilat :(

Oh ya, maaf kalau chap ini jadinya mengecewakan…! ;(

Ini balesan review-nya

 **Shakazaki Rikuo:** Makasih sudah meluangkan waktumu untuk kembali review^^ Btw, saya langsung merinding baca review kamu #lebay. Soalnya saya juga masih belajar, tulisan saya masih amberegul amesiyu, untuk amannya disarankan langsung belajar dari novel atau cerpen. Soal Thanatos, *Thanatos: Hantchu!* semoga dia baik-baik dengan Anda.

 **Hanami Hanajima:** Makasih juga untuk Hanami-san yang kembali review^^ kalau urusan review atau enggak itu terserah kamu, saya nggak bisa maksa. Tentang masalah kamu, saya sendiri pernah ngalamin, tapi saya nggak tahu itu bahaya atau enggak.

 **Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan lapang dada, jadi jangan ragu-ragu, karena saya juga masih belajar ^^**

 **Sekali lagi, makasih Minna…!**


End file.
